Selina
Selina is a young witch from Cloud Tower who appears in Season 6. She is the main villain in Season 6 along with the Trix. Overview Selina is a new student at Cloud Tower. She is from Earth and has the ability to bring legendary creatures to life, using the Legendarium. Appearance Selina has waist-length thick green olive hair, fair skin, brown eyes and purple lips. Her favorite color may be navy as she wears a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She also wears a navy jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach is covered with mesh, and she has navy gloves on her hands. Selina also wears a navy skirt with a chain-belt and navy high heel boots with gray tights. In Bloom's flashback in "Attack of the Sphinx", she used to have shoulder-length hair and her clothing is shown to be less dark as she is shown wearing a dark teal cardigan with a grey top, short sea green ruffled skirt, dark teal belt, silver bracelets, grey tights and dark teal boots. Personality Selina is intelligent and full of confidence. She is not afraid of standing up, demonstrating her powers and those of the Legendarium to others. As a witch, she likes causing misery and chaos. She showed great respect and admiration towards the Trix and was willing to help them to take over the Magic Dimension's colleges in exchange for them to teach her the dark arts. She is shown to be very proud and protective towards her Legendarium, willing to protect it at all costs if needed. However, in the flashback in "Attack of the Sphinx", it is shown that she used to be shy as she was unable to talk to a boy she appeared to have a crush on until Bloom made her. Series Season 6 Selina appears in the second episode of Season 6. She attends Cloud Tower and is a young witch from Earth. When asked by Headmistress Griffin to explain her powers, it is shown that she has the ability to bring myths to life using the Legendarium. She summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to attack Pixie Village. After ending the chaos she summoned, the Trix appear and take over Cloud Tower and turn Griffin into a crow. They see great potential and use in Selina's powers, so they make a deal with Selina. She helps them conquer all of the Magic Dimension's colleges and in return they will teach her all the dark and powerful spells they know. As Cloud Tower hovers over Linphea's college, the Trix tell Selina to bring Linphea's legends back to life. Selina summons the legendary Treants who attack the college and its individuals, including the Winx and Specialists. The Winx realize that the source of the Treants' magic is coming from Cloud Tower, so they break in and fight the Trix. Selina decides to protect the Legendarium at all costs and uses the Legendarium to form a bubble of energy around her, the Winx then realize that she has the source. They try to attack her instead of the Trix. However, Selina's shield takes the Winx's (minus Bloom) magical abilities away and teleport all the Winx outside of Cloud Tower where they fall until the Specialists catch them. After the Treants fail to take over Lynphea College, Selina summons the Flying Basilisks. However, they are defeated. It is revealed that Selina is in fact working under the orders of a mysterious dark being housed inside the Legendarium, so it is possible that she and him have their own agendas that differ from the Trix. Selina then summons the Pandemonium Sprites, which attack the Golden Auditorium, although later Musa and Tecna defeat them. While mummies and the Sphinx attack in Egypt, Selina heads to the Lost Library to find Eldora's Diary and ensure its destruction since it contained information on how to permanently seal the Legendarium. She was surprised at the sudden appearance of Bloom, her childhood friend, as well as her status as a Fairy. Selina uses Bloom's naivete about her true alignment to infiltrate the Winx in order to discretely take them out. Other things coming soon... Gallery Trivia *''Selina'' is another form of Selene (Σελήνη), the Greek name for the Moon. In ancient and medieval folklore witches were aften associated with the Moon. *Jessica DiCicco, who is the voice of Selina, also voices Miele, Zing and Lucy. *She is the first known witch from Earth. **She is one of two characters from Earth to be schooled in the Magix Dimension. The other character is Roxy. *It is revealed that Selina was an old childhood friend of Bloom. *Selina is the first main female antagonist in series since the Trix. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 6 Category:Magix Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Major Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Earth